


The One When Emil and Mickey Find a Spider

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Sara Saves the Day, fear of spiders, no animal was harmed during the story, poor emil, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: It was calm and sleepy morning.. until they noticed something black on the wall.. a spider?!





	The One When Emil and Mickey Find a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> My first EmiMike story! I hope you enjoy!

It was morning as any other. Emil woke up and immediately felt soft, smooth hand squeezed under his chest. He slowly opened up his eyes, yawned and his sight fell on the left side of bed, where brown hairs were obviously sticking out from under the pillow .

Emil smiled for himself and then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Morning, love," he hummed to those hair.

"Mhhm.." echoed from the joining bed and Mickey turned to him, his purple eyes still half-opened and voice sleepy.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Emil and nuzzled to him. Mickey might be older in reality, but sometimes Emil felt the opposite - that _he_ is the older one, the one made to protect and cherish him.

Mickey turned to him, smiled; his eyes finally opened, soft and gentle.

"Of cours-", he started, when his sight accidentally felt behind Emil and he immediately hissed and started to crawl out of the bed.

"Mickey?" asked Emil in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The other man nodded, and instead of answer just pointed his hand on the wall. Emil reflexively turned around and there, just one meter or something above his head, was huge and gross spider.

He immediately yelled and jumped from the bed too.

He _hated_ spiders!

Emil reflexively found Mickey´s hand and clutched onto it.

"You too are afraid of spiders, aren´t you?" asked Mickey through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving the spot on the wall.

Emil just nodded. It was like this since he was kid - he couldn´t explained it in details but something about spiders had always disgusted him. Maybe it was that unnatural number of legs, that gross appearance or just the way how impossibly spiders can run; but one thing was sure - there is _no_ way that that _thing_ gonna stay in their bedroom.

The thing was, Mickey seemed to be just as afraid as he was.

It´s not like it surprised him _that_ much; they were together over a year but there were still things they didn´t know about each other - like this, apparently. Funny, Emil would never guessed that Mickey of all people, would be afraid of spiders and-

"What are we going to do about it?" his thoughts were interrupted and he could saw Mickey was still scanning the arachnid like it could physically hurt him.

"Uhm.." he quickly tried to came up with some answer. "I have a broom in here, do you want to.. try to get it out?"

Mickey squeezed his hand even more firmly and shook his head.

"No, thank you," he answered quietly.

Well, fucks.

Emil sighed and tried to avert the idea that he had to start his day by killing of some gross spider (not to mention this will definitely leave a stain on his light beige wall).

"Okay," he started and tried to calm both of them down, "okay. Mickey, why don´t you wait in the kitchen and I´ll try.. to do something about it."

"No! I.. I´ll stay here, in case you need anything," rushed Mickey to say although it was _so_ obvious he would rather be anywhere else - well, at least somewhere _without_ any spiders.

"Okay then," replied Emil and went to got a broom. When he came back from the bathroom he eye-measured again the distance on the wall. The spider hasn´t moved - yet, and Mickey waited at him with some rolled newspapers he grabbed from god knows where.

"How about I try to.. drop it down and then you can kill it with the newspapers?" he tried to come up with a plan. It didn´t sound - well, it didn´t sound as _bad_ as he thought it´ll be, but the outcome was still unclear.

But Mickey only nodded and grabbed the paper in his hand tighter, his eyes glowing with something like determination.

"Okay, on three then. Ready? One.. two.. three!" Emil rapidly hit the broom at the wall, aiming at the animal, but of course he missed it and with impossibly speed, spider ran down the plaster.

"Mickey!" he called desperately and the other man was slapping the ground frantically with newspaper but without success. In horror, they both watched as the creature crawled somewhere under their bed and stayed there.

They were both standing side by side in absolute silence and Emil knew that till the end of the day, that spider absolutely needs to get _out_ of this building. Or the city. The further, the better.

"Now what," he managed to pushed out of himself after he realized that he´s been grabbing the broom so tight that his palm started to hurt already.

"I think there is only one solution left," sighed Mickey and finally let him go to get his phone. "Luckily, she´s in town right now due to Mila, but.. be prepared she will laugh her ass off this."

Emil froze. He knew very well about whom was Mickey talking. Just when he thought this couldn´t get anymore humiliating, the shame has hit the new bottom. When two grown-up man can´t handle one spider, hundreds time _smaller_ then they are; the sister of one of them needs to come for rescue. The _younger_ one, above all. Not the mention Mila will certainly came by too, and by her gossipy nature soon all from Russian team will knew about this embarrassing incident.

Mickey again hung onto him and the despair in his eyes was big enough to persuade anybody; so finally, he nodded and tried hard not the think about the possible consequences of this decision.

"I´m calling Sara," huffed Mickey with relief and rushed to the kitchen. In a minute, Emil could already heard speaking him with loud and speed Italian.

He sighed and peeped one more time under the bed. Of course, nothing, just some dust and used tissues and.. oh _no_.

He recognized immediately the ripped off plastic condom cover, probably from yesterday.

There was no way he was going to push his hand under the bed to get rid of it _now_.

Emil stood up straight just in time when Mickey came back, his face glowing while telling him that Sara and Mila will come in fifteen minutes.

_Fuck. Stupid spider._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Emil! :D  
> This arises from my own experience from yesterday.. I mean the spider encounter, the rest is made up :D ugh :( luckily, unlike Mickey my husband gets rid of them all for me..  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
